Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself
by HeyAssbutt21
Summary: It's 1994 and Harry's name has just came out of the Goblet of Fire but what will happen when a sudden surprise causes Harry to re-think everything he thought he knew and just what exactly is happening at Hogwarts. J/L H/Hr
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the updated Prologue since I have now noticed since people keep on saying so in the review that I got the dates mixed up for when James and Lily died so this is the updated version of that, sorry about that guys, thought I had updated it to the new date but hadn't so here we go. Here we are now.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Prologue**

October 31st 1981

The whole house was in ruins, nothing like anyone had ever seen before. The roof had been blown to smithereens, bits of wood lying here and there in the already unkempt grass, the black gate was bashed in on itself, hanging from one loose screw and the steps leading up to the house had slabs missing in places whilst the main door itself had been blasted off its hinges.

If anyone had been watching all day, they would have noticed how merely seconds before the house had been turned to ruins, the house itself hadn't even seemed to exist to anyone at all unless they knew that the house was actually there.

For you see, the house itself had been placed under a charm. The Fidelius Charm it had been called and until He arrived, the charm had continued to work, allowing the family inside to live a much normal life. Well as normal as you could be with a seemingly invisible house with this sort of house.

For this was not any house, oh no, this house hadn't just been blown apart for the sake of it or by someone who had nothing better to do. This house was the home of a loving family, a father, a mother and a small baby boy, the Potters.

The Potters had lived in that house for as long as anyone could remember until suddenly the house vanished and along with it went all mention of the family living inside, if asked even the neighbours would stop, scratch at the chins or just simply shake their heads in disbelief. There was definitely no family there, never had been and never would be, it was almost as if the family had been wiped from people's memories like someone washing down a blackboard at the end of a school day or one washing their face in the morning to rid themselves of the memories from the day before but nevertheless, no-one could have said anything about that one small house in the corner next to the alley.

Then the next thing anyone knew, suddenly it had all came back in a flash one day on a warm July's night, the house, people's memories and the Potter family.

It was like a flash of green light, some would say as they were putting out their milk bottles for the night, whilst others would whisper a few foreign words under their breath ones of which people had never heard before and would be none willing to repeat in a crowded room much less a quiet room.

The words in question some would mention retained to a much worse charm, in-fact it wasn't really a charm, much more a curse... The Killing Curse as it was known by most people trying to play it dumb or too scared to repeat the words for fear that it would cause them the same fate as the last person.

But on that unfortunate night on July 31st 1981, two bodies had been found - after the house had somehow magically re-appeared as if from thin air - once the neighbours started to become too nosy to leave things alone.

The first body that had been found was that of a man, lying eyes wide open with a look of utter shock on his face his body lying on the stairs, almost like he had been pushed their and his breath had been taken away right at the same time for apart from the look of shock upon his face, there seemed to be nothing else to say that this man had been murdered, it was almost like he had just dropped dead of his own accord.

Further up the stairs, in a room far to the left with a empty cot and a baby mobile was where the second body had been found, that of a woman's with blossom red hair and her green eyes wide open, a small tear track dried on her face and something wooden looking sticking out of her back pocket - that no-one had dared touch for fear that it might do them harm - but much like the man, there was no reason to say that she had been murdered, once again it was like she had got a fright and just dropped dead.

It was a strange sight to behold, made even more so by the empty room that looked like it may belong to that of a baby's room but no baby inside, no crying from anywhere else in the room or any other rooms made people start to question what had happened to the child, had the person who had done something to the man and woman took the child or had the child not been born yet.

For fourteen years the questions to travel round the neighbourhood like wild fire, no-one seeming to have an answer for anything at all not even being able to tell one-another about any rumours they might have heard from other neighbours.

But then something much more unexplained happened.

On a foggy August night fourteen years later in early nineteen ninety four, there was an earth crackling sound beneath people's feet followed by two quick gusts of wind and a shinning bright light that caused many people to become momentarily blinded but as soon as it had started, it had stopped and the next thing everyone was going back to their days of shopping and meeting up with friends as if nothing had happened.

But something very spectacular had just happened for within the Potter household, the source of the incoming light, a man and a woman were to beginning to stir, unaware that anything had transpired, unaware even that this was not the same day or year as they could remember.

There names were James and Lily Potter and by some great miracle, they had just been reborn...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : _Hey guys, HeyAssbutt21 back here just to say, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, been crazy busy over the last little while and have been unable to upload but that is going to change now, I'm back with a bang and going to try actually updating each chapter every week or so and I will be starting a little thing at the end of each chapter where if you leave me a question in the reviews, I will answer it and let you know what sort of things will be happening, hopefully that will be stuck to and I apologise if this doesn't happen but anyway, let's get started, remember to leave a review at the end of this chapter just to let me know what you think and I'll speak to you guys again soon so anyway let's get on with Chapter 1. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 1**

October 31st 1994

"Harry Potter..."

Harry Potter stood rotted to the spot, his whole body feeling cold and warm at the same time, had Professor Dumbledore really just called his name out from the Goblet of Fire, had this really just happened? No, Harry shook his head inwardly, looking around at all his other classmates and teachers, they were all staring back at him, looks of disgust and wonder on their faces but Harry couldn't understand why, this was all just a joke, it had to be.

"Harry Potter..."

His name was called again but Harry couldn't look away from his classmates who had started to talk amongst themselves, probably saying he was being stupid for not saying anything but Harry couldn't think straight, he was hearing his name but there was no way that it could be because of the Goblet of Fire, no he was still in his dormitory and he was dreaming, any minute he was going to wake up to Ron's loud snores and hear Dean, Seamus and Neville disguising their hatred of something or another, it was going to happen, Harry was too sure of it.

"Harry Potter!"

The third time that his name was shouted made Harry's head whip around so fast, he was sure he had just experienced whiplash, staring, he looked straight into Professor Dumbledore's eyes to see that the Professor was staring back at him, face white as chalk and a shrivelled up piece of parchment in his hand, the likes of which had already emerged from the Goblet to say who would be champion for Beauxbatons, Drumstrang and Hogwarts just moments ago and the three champions had already walked to the chamber to wait further instruction so why was his name being shouted now, no this was just not happening, it couldn't be happening, blue eyes looking like they were trying to see inside of Harry's soul to understand what he had done.

"Harry Potter..."

Harry just continued to stare back at Professor Dumbledore, no matter how many times he said his name, he just couldn't move, he didn't want to move incase it was all a joke and this was something that was going to come back to bite him on the backside, no, it just wasn't true.

"Potter, would you please kindly come up here with me?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounding from further up the hall, at the staff table had Harry jump a little bit, his eyes focusing on her instead as he took in a deep breath, nodding silently and taking a step over the bench, refusing to look behind him as he started slowly walking up towards the staff table, his heart in his chest and his palms sweating like crazy, was this the point where he would be told that it was all a joke, this had to be it right?

Eventually reaching the staff table, Harry approached Professor McGonagall who's face much like Dumbledore's was chalk white but there was no blue piercing stare, in-fact, Professor McGonagall turned her eyes away from him as he approached, giving him a small pat on the shoulder and pointing towards the door the other champions had walked through moments earlier.

"Okay Potter if you'd like to wait through in the chamber with the other champions, Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch will be with yous in a few moments."

Harry turned his head to stare at Professor McGonagall upon hearing these words, with the other champions, Mr Bagman and Crouch will be with yous, okay this had to be joke, it just couldn't be true, no way, no how.

"Professor..." Harry started to say but stopped as Professor McGonagall finally turned her eyes upon him, green cat-like eyes narrowed now, almost like they were trying to tell him not to argue but Harry couldn't help it, he had to know if this was a joke.

"Potter, please don't let me repeat myself, on you go and Mr's Bagman and Crouch will be with you and the other champions in a moment or two."

Harry took a step back, Professor McGonagall's words finally taking a small amount of renegotiation in his brain, if Professor McGonagall was telling him to do something, he was wise to just do it rather than arguing about it, he really should do as he was told so with a slight deep breath, Harry turned on his heel, not willing to look at anyone else as he walked past the front of the staff table, being careful not to catch Hagrid's eye and walked forwards, pushing open the door to the chamber and walking inside, waiting to see what it would hold within but there was one thing that he was sure of now that he was doing this.

There was no way that this was a joke, someone had seriously put his name into the Goblet of Fire and he was going to find out who... He just wasn't too sure on where to begin.

* * *

 **Questions In Reviews:**

Question From knuckles 8 : The events of Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself starts off in 1981, when Voldemort comes to kill Harry Potter which is mentioned in the prologue, the story then moves to fourteen years later during Harry Potter's fourth year and Lily and James have somehow come back alive, the how will be discussed in later chapters and lead to what will happen next. Hope this answers your question and glad you are enjoying it.

Question From XxThe-Crest-Of-Anibus: This story will be a Harry/Hermione story, Harry and Hermione's story will start off with their friendship still running smoothly and small interactions between them before fully establishing into their proper relationship. Hope this answers your question and thank you for the good luck, hope you enjoyed this chpater.

* * *

A/N : So there you have it, Chapter 1 of my new story, sorry it's so short, I just wanted to focus on Harry's name coming out of the Goblet and his reaction to it, next few chapters will be other's reactions more so and James and Lily fully waking up and trying to figure out what is going on.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it and I can't wait to start the next chapter and have it with you guys soon, so don't forget to keep reviewing and tell me what you guys think and any questions you might have, catch up with you guys soon..

 _HeyAssbutt21_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: _Hey guys, HeyAssbutt21 here again, I promise that you that this chapter will be a lot longer than the previous two as I finally get more into Lily and James re-awakening and how they realise what is going on and everything else. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it and remember to leave a review at the end, telling me what you think._

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 2**

Two Months Earlier

The whole house had been destroyed, rubble hung around the curtains, the windows had been blasted away, the staircase was crumbling and the house smelt of death so it was with a wonder when a young man of twenty-one sat up from where he had lain, back straight on the stairs and the look of shock, now replaced with a small stab of pain as he sat up, his hands immediately grasping in his pockets for his wand before remembering he had left it in the living room and he jumped up, ignoring the pain in the side of his head and running downstairs, throwing the living room door open and seeing his wand was still lying where he had left it, perched on the table top without a problem with it's outer-look at all.

Cautiously, the young man picked up his wand, feeling a spark of remembrance as the wand picked up on who it's master was but hadn't felt the warmth of his master in such a long time, the young man frowned and placed the wand in his back pocket, finally looking around the living room at hand and discovering that the living room was not the same way as he had left it minutes before..

But then he remembered something else and he had to clutch at his head as a memory overtook, a young man with snake-like eyes and slits for nostrils dressed from head to toe in a black travelling cloak had come to the house, had told him to move out of the way, how he could remember..

"Lily..."

And it was in that moment or so it seemed that everything seemed to come back to him in a flash, much like the flash of green he thought he remembered from earlier, his named was James Potter, he was twenty-one and he and his wife Lily had gone into hiding from an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort who wanted to kill his son since apparently his son was sent out to kill Lord Voldemort, so James and Lily and their son, Harry had had to go into hiding but mere hours previous, Voldemort had come from them, James could remember his voice, James telling Lily to take Harry and run, that he would off Voldemort, remembered Lily running up the stairs and himself blocking Voldemort but that was the last thing he could remember, so how was it that all of a sudden he was waking up, un-aware of how he gotten there and what had happened to his wife and son.

"James!"

The shout from above him, made James look up, remembering that he couldn't see through walls no matter how much he wished he could and instead, run out into the hallway, keeping his ears out for any other voice, any small noise or bump but there was none, was he sure that he had even heard the voice at all, it could have just been his imagination.

"James!"

The shout came again, this time much louder and more pleading from above and James knew he couldn't have imagined it, he knew that voice better than anything else.

"Lily!"

And James trampled up the stairs, taking them two at a time, hoping against any other hope that she was there, that his Lily was okay, he just had to get to her. He had to see her.

* * *

"...piss off and turned away from me and went to sleep like a big baby"

Harry had just finished explaining to Hermione, one of his best friends at Hogwarts about how his other best friend, well maybe not as best friendly now, Ron had reacted after Harry had returned to the Gryffindor Dormitory last night after his name had been pulled out of the Goblet of Fire and he'd had to endure twenty minutes of Mr Crouch and everyone fighting over whether he should be allowed to compete because he was underage before deciding that since his name had come out of the cup that he had no choice and would have to complete which was followed by being allowed to leave, even though the three other champions, didn't seem to think it was fair but Harry didn't care and had left, going back to talk to Ron who had turned on him, asking him how he had done it and that he should have told Ron about how he done it and in the end, Ron had overreacted, told him to piss off and turned away from him and now he was back to the here and now.

Hermione pursed her lips, looking up at Harry with her bright brown eyes as they sat beside the lake, Harry wondering what sort of sorry excuse Hermione would give Ron for what he had said when Hermione's words took him by surprise.

"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?"

Harry could only stare back at her, head cocked slightly to the side and he was sure a look of utter surprise and confusion upon his face, no he was very sure that it wasn't obvious, or maybe Hermione was just trying to confuse him.

"Harry, he's jealous, now I know that Ron's you're best friend and all but you need to understand, he's coming from a family of seven other brothers so he's always pushed to the back and then he meets you and thinks that he'll get more friends but you seem to get everything thrown at you and Ron seems to come in second best again to everything and I guess this was just one step too far and he freaked out and got mad because once again you got something for nothing and Ron was pushed to the back of the line once again."

Harry jumped to his feet at these words, sending a few pigeons who had been idly walking along, fly in the opposite direction and a few people to stop what they were doing and stare, wondering what he was about to do.

"Oh that's right, stick up for Ron, if he wants to be famous so badly, why don't I curse something on his forehead and let him see how he feels, I didn't ask for my name to be put into that Goblet Hermione, I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be normal..."

"I know that Harry, you don't have to bite my head off about it and I'm not sticking up for anyone, I'm just stating what Ron is feeling" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down beside her, Harry stumbling for a few seconds as he tried to right himself and felt a slight blush cross his face as he realised how he had just snapped at Hermione again without even thinking about it, he guessed he was mostly just angry at Ron for the way he had been acting.

"Listen Harry I know you're worried about this tournament and what's to come but the most important we need to think about is who would put you're name into the Goblet of Fire who wished to do you harm, I mean no-one would have been able to do it under Dumbledore's nose unless they were really clever and had ways to bypass Dumbledore's age line so it must have been a teacher..."

Hermione took a deep breath here, Harry following her words every so often nodding and thinking about it himself, he had been wondering since last night who would have gone ahead and put his name into the goblet and at first had suspected maybe Karkaroff but from his vile and judgemental tone last night, he was sure it couldn't be, he just had to think harder and somehow find out who it could have been.

"...No one would be stupid enough to go against Dumbledore, but I think there is something that you really need to do and someone you need to talk to."

"If you say Ron, I'm gonna..." Harry started to retort but stopped at the glare from Hermione.

"I wasn't going to say anything about Ron at all, I was actually going to say Sirius, he'd wanted to know what's happening. You know I'm right Harry."

And with that, Hermione pulled herself up, grabbed her satchel and with a small smile to Harry, walked away up the front path leading to the front of Hogwarts to head to class whilst Harry sat in her absence, looking out over the black lake, thinking hard to himself, he knew he had to talk to Sirius, he just wasn't sure how.

* * *

A/N: And there you are guys, Chapter 2 is finished, I thought since it'd been a few weeks since I updated, I'd be nice and give you two chapters in one day since you seem to be loving the story already and I hope you enjoyed it once more, Chapter 3 will hopefully be up by next week at some point and I hope you enjoy reading this and just remember once again to leave me a little review of what you think and hope to see you again soon...

HeyAssbutt21


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 3**

November 2nd 1994

Harry stood at the top steps of the owerly that cold and windy morning, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds, as his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig took flight over the grounds on her way to deliver an owl to his godfather.

Harry had stayed up most of the night before, trying to cram everything into one piece of parchment what he had been feeling since his name had been picked out of the goblet, his loneliness now that Ron had stopped talking to him and he couldn't share the way he was feeling or how scared he was and not be told it would be okay and his wonderness of the girl mind.

Ever since he and Hermione had spoken beside the lake, he, himself had found himself starting to wonder about Hermione, how she always held her head high no matter what and how she looked stunningly beautiful no matter the time, Harry was sure that he was just missing Ron as his best friend and that these feelings would go away soon but at the same time, he kind of didn't want them to vanish, he had taken to looking up from his homework most nights, seeing Hermione sitting opposite him, her head in a book or stroking Crookshanks, her fluffy ginger cat and each time, Harry had spent five to ten minutes wondering just what it would be like to have her sit next to him or have her head resting on his lap then she would look up, eyes catching each other and the moment would be broken as Harry would hurriedly look back down at his homework of the night, making sure that Hermione didn't notice.

But each night, Harry found it harder and harder to look away from Hermione, she had such great concentration, she could get lost in a book and not even realise what was going on around her or start stroking Crookshanks fur and watch others around her, a clam, content look on her face and a smile coming to her when she looked Harry's way.

But Harry knew that nothing could ever come between them no matter how many times he might watch her and wonder what it might be like, sure he had a small feeling that he might like Hermione as more than a friend but he was pretty sure that Hermione herself didn't think of him than anymore than just a friend and although a small part of his mind was sure that this was a good idea as he wasn't too sure where this could lead, another small part of his mind sometimes just wondered if he was just being kind of a girl about all this, was it really that bad to find out if maybe she liked him back, maybe go into Hogsemeade together hands cuddled together in the cold and kissing under the mistletoe.

Harry shook his head, bringing himself out from his imagination and turned away from the window, pulling his thin jacket tighter around himself and making to leave just as the door opened to the owerly, Ron walking in, talking away to Seamus and Dean but as soon as the two met eyes, Ron stopped talking at once and stood, staring at Harry who stared back, sure he wasn't going to say anything first, it had been Ron himself who had been acting like the big idiot all this time and acting like he, Harry had actually put his name into the Goblet, so no he wasn't going to talk first, it was up to Ron.

Ron shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a couple of minutes, a sure sign of nerves which Harry turned away from, not wanting to be taken any nervousness pity on when Seamus spoke up.

"We'll see you later Ron, me and Dean need to see Professor McGonagall about something." There was the sound of a door opening and closing and when Harry turned round, Seamus and Dean were gone, leaving him and Ron alone once more, staring at each other.

Harry took the lead and started walking forwards, Ron walking his way too and at the last second, both boys edged around the other, Harry heading for the door and out, not daring to look back to see what Ron was doing and instead started walking down the small hill back towards the Hogwarts grounds, taking his steps in a stride as he approached the Hogwarts ground, walking into the castle once again and seeing Hermione, standing outside the Great Hall, her curly hair loose around her shoulders, her head spinning left and right, looking for someone but at the sound of the doors opening, she stared straight ahead and smiled as she saw Harry approaching who couldn't help the small flip in the pit of his stomach.

"Good morning Harry, I tried looking for you this morning but when I didn't see you, I guessed you were already at breakfast and when I didn't see you there, I decided to wait here for you, did you send a letter to" Hermione looked left and right, keeping an eye on the other students before turning back to him and whispering "Sirius?"

Harry could only nod in return, not trusting his mouth to co-operate with the rest of his body, just upon seeing Hermione his legs turned to jelly and his whole brain turned to mush then when she talked, he lost the ability to speak and his cheeks started to heat up but he pushed the thoughts back down, shaking his head inwardly finally noticing that Hermione had her book-bag with her.

"Did I miss breakfast?" Harry guested towards the Great Hall with a rather shaky hand, taking a hold of himself in the next second and smiling a little bit, a reaction that didn't seem lost on Hermione.

"No, you're still good, I'm going to run up to the library, I stayed up all night finishing off Snape's Potions homework that I didn't have time to check my answers but I'll see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah, okay, yeah."

Hermione smiled at him, gave Harry a small pat on the arm and laughed a little before turning and departing for the library, Harry doing no more than stare after her a for a few seconds, wondering just what was going on inside his mind before shaking his head again, this time out-loud and walking into the Great Hall, surely it was going to get better from this.

It just had to.

* * *

Two Days Earlier  
October 31st 1994 - Sirius

Sirius Black was innocent.

Well he knew that himself but not many other people knew the whole truth about what had happened roughly thirteen years ago when his best friends Lily and James Potter had been murdered by Lord Voldemort himself after Sirius had decided at the last second to trade Secret Keeper's with Peter Pettigrew and in so doing lead his best friends right to their too early graves.

Everyone else par the people that Sirius knew or trusted thought that Sirius himself had betrayed the Potter's whereabouts to Voldemort because he was a massive fan of the Death Eaters and caused their death before going on the run and coming face to face with his other best friend Peter Pettigrew who had screamed to the street at hand that Sirius had betrayed everyone which had apparently lead to Sirius blasting Peter into pieces and a group of twelve muggle witness and being carted off to Azkaban but that hadn't been true, Peter had shouted out yes, framing Sirius for the murder that Peter himself caused and then with his wand behind his back, Peter had blasted apart the twelve muggles, cut off his right index finger, transforming into a rat and running off into the sewers into hiding for thirteen years.

But then just last year, Sirius had managed to escape Azkaban by the only means he knew how, transforming himself into a large black dog, his animagus form and escaping out from the Dementors that way.

And Sirius, travelling as a dog had travelled all the way to Hogwarts, finding a spot in the Whomping Willow to call his own in the grounds before making his way into Hogwarts and trying to get at Peter who he discovered was in hiding with one Hogwarts students, disguised in his animagus form of a rat.

And Sirius had finally gotten to the boy and Peter, even meeting his godson, Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who Sirius could see would do anything for their friend and his godson and in so doing outed Peter as the real murderer of Harry's parents but before Peter could be handed over to the Dementors, his other best friend, Remus Lupin had transformed into a werewolf and not being able to control himself, Sirius had to transform again, getting the werewolf away from the kids and in so doing allowing Peter to escape yet again, something that Sirius still regretted to this day.

Now however, Sirius was back and living in his old family home, keeping an eye on the place but going out every so often disguised as the big black dog and taking papers to see what had happened in the wizarding world and it was on this day in October that Sirius was sitting reading the paper, The Daily Prophet, reading about how his own godson had been placed into the Triwizard Tournament, something Sirius was well enough aware that Harry would not have done on his own and he was just contemplating writing a letter to send to Harry when he heard a lock click in the front door from above him and Sirius stood, spinning on the spot, drawing his wand and hurrying to the stairs, listening out for the intruders above him, wondering who would dare come into his home uninvited.

"Lil, you know this is where Sirius would go, his mum died a few years ago now and I know my best friend." Sirius frowned, his eyebrows knotting together in confusion, was it Lupin? But who was he talking to and another thing, it didn't sound much like Lupin.

Turning the knob on the door to the kitchen, Sirius crept slowly up-stairs, wand still held out in-front of him and a look of anger and confusion upon his face.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Sirius turned onto the landing, ready to take his surprise intruders by surprise but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks, staring from face to face, wondering just what exactly was going on.

Sirius looked from face to face, a young woman with fiery red hair and kind green eyes, smiling at him, tears in her eyes and a man standing next to her, untidy black hair looking just about as untidy as ever, horn rimmed glasses over his hazel eyes that would already beginning to smile at him.

"Hi Sirius, you okay?"

And that voice, it was a voice that he hadn't heard in almost thirteen years, but this couldn't be possible, James and Lily Potter were not standing in-front of him, it was impossible.

"Who are you?" And Sirius did the first thing that came to mind, lowering his wand arm carefully, Sirius pulled up the other socked it right into James Potter's face, knocking him backwards whilst beside him, Lily screamed and clapped her hands across her mouth in shock.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger here but I thought I'd leave the chapter here and see what you think, so James and Lily Potter have made their way to Sirius's house, what will go on and don't worry next chapter will be most James and Lily explaining what happened and everything and a little more Harry and Hermione moments for all you people. So I'll have chapter 4 up by next week at the latest and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a little review and let me know what you think and any questions you might have, until next time.

HeyAssbutt21


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, so sorry about the lack of update in the past couple of weeks, had a really busy schedule and had a major writer's block that stopped me in my tracks every time I tried to write the words down but I'm finally back and hopefully this won't happen again but I'm so sorry if it does and I love you guys, so thankful to everyone who has been leaving likes, favourites and reviews on my story this past few chapters. This story would be nothing without you guys and I love all of you.. Thank you so much. So here we go.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 4**

October 31st 1994 - Sirius

Sirius couldn't quite believe what he had just done, it had been around about two hours since he had just socked his best-friend and more like a brother to him than his whole family had been their whole lives, James Potter in the face and after a lot of confundus charms and a a sip or two of veritaserum later, Sirius had finally came to realise that somehow after fourteen years his best friend and his best friend's wife were currently standing - well Lily was standing whilst James sat in a stool beside the kitchen table, holding a blood soaked rag to his face that was only now beginning to stop getting wet with blood from the broken nose Sirius had accidentally given him - in-front of him.

Right away after he had realised who the two really were and that they hadn't been lying, Sirius had immediately pulled James into a bone crushing hug, patting his back hard and giving Lily a quick kiss on the cheek before he had led them downstairs back into the kitchen he had recently vacated, using his wand to turn on the lamps inside and clearing the clean plates away with another flick of his wand before dragging James down into one of the stools by the table and magicking a clean rag out of thin air that James had took immediately, holding it to his face whilst Lily stood beside her husband, hand on his shoulder and a faint hint of colour once more returning to her face now she was sure that Sirius was not going to attack them again.

Now, Sirius was sitting in a stool next to James's own, still staring at his best friend and his wife, James and Lily Potter were really there, they really were standing right there, this was really.

"J...James." Sirius couldn't help the small croak that escaped him, the last time he had seen James Potter, the man had been lying dead on the floor, his eyes vacant and lost with nowhere to look and now fourteen years later, his best friend was right in-front of him again, looking like he hadn't aged a day and without even a hint of decaying in his body, it was just un-real.

"Sirius" James removed the bloody rag from his nose at last and cast a toothy grin at Sirius who knew his best friend was probably going to start making jokes at his expense but Sirius wasn't sure if he was in the mood to joke around right now, this new information with him was as weird as James's already red nose and his the dried dark red blood beginning to cling to the edge of his nose.

"I knew you could pack a punch but did you have to use that particular one on me?"

And there it was, James's signature jokey nature had returned and although Sirius knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help the small grin that escaped between his lips, he knew it was wrong to joke at a time like this but then again what else could he really do with his time, it wasn't like he was just sitting around waiting for James and Lily to break out and tell him the real real truth, he had used vertisium on them after all.

"James, now is not the time to make jokes, honestly, something is obviously going on here. Why don't I make some tea?" Lily pulled her wand out of the pocket of her jeans and with a quick wave three roasting hot cups of tea made their way towards them, stopping at each owner respectfully whilst Sirius could only watch his ow cup as it filled with milk and sugar before coming to a complete stop beside him.

"Sirius, why don't you explain to us what is going on and we'll tell you what we know."

* * *

November 3rd 1994

The next morning found Harry awake at the crack of dawn after Peeves the poltergeist had taken to blow a large wet raspberry right in his face followed by pelting actual raspberries at him until he was soaked, awake and very cranky indeed and yelling at the top of his lungs for Peeves to piss off and leave him alone.

However that had been around about three hours ago and now Harry was curled in an armchair by the fire, his potions textbook open in-front of him, quill at his nose and a piece of parchment in between both as he scratched down his homework essay that Snape had made him redo over again yesterday after he had accidentally blotched a tiny square of the parchment and now he had been working on it for almost an hour, following each step closely between his textbook and the parchment, wiping at his forehead every so often and scratching his nose with his quill on every other pause, thinking what to write next.

Half an hour later and Harry finally placed his quill down, re-stopping his ink bottle and leaving his parchment to dry as he closed his textbook and set it aside, swinging his feet back down to the floor and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, stretching out his aching body from the awkward position it had been in and thinking about starting to get dressed and maybe go get some breakfast when a sight of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head awkwardly, neck creaking to see his snowy owl Hedwig pecking at the window outside the common room, hovering up and down, still flapping her wings, her amber beak turned towards the window.

Hurriedly, Harry ran to the window, thrusting it open for Hedwig who flew inside, soaring once around the room before coming to a stop in the middle of the room on the table thankfully not on-top of his potions essay, and sticking one of her legs out where Harry could see a small piece of parchment attached to her leg.

Harry untied the rope holding the letter to Hedwig and as soon as he done so, Hedwig took flight again out of the open window and into the sunlight whilst Harry sat back down on his armchair, ripping the rope off and unfurling the letter at once to read the contents within.

 _Harry_

 _I don't know who put you're name into that cup but whoever did wants to harm you in some way unknown, keep you're head down and stay close to you're friends, remember you're friends are most important right now and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'm well myself and safely hidden so you need not worry about me, Buckbeak is fine too, he sends his regards_

 _Yours,  
Padfoot._

Harry looked up from the letter only after having read it through another two times just to make sure that he had been reading the contents correctly, Sirius was telling him to keep his head down but to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, how was he suppose to do both and not worry about what was coming for him, he had had his first interview with the reporter, Rita Skeeter the day before and he had been thinking about what she could be saying ever since, sure he knew it was nothing good judging by the interview but he hoped that maybe she might actually write a few good things that didn't seem to be fiction and now he was just even more confused and nervous.

It wasn't like he had been expecting Sirius to tell him everything to expect from the tournament and how to be on alert for every last booby trap that they could unleash but he had at least been expecting a little more from his godfather than just warning him more or less what he already knew and being so vague about his well being and something about his friends, Harry had never felt more lost in all his life.

"Harry." Harry jumped about five feet into the air, knocking both his parchment and ink bottle onto the floor, the ink bottle smashing onto the floor and spilling black ink all over his potions essay.

"Oh my gosh Harry, I'm so sorry Tergeo."

Within minutes Harry's parchment was now ink free and he picked up the essay again, repairing the now empty bottle of ink with a flick of his own wand and looking up into the eyes of the one girl he had been wondering when he would next see.

"It's okay Hermione, thanks for fixing it"

Hermione seemed to beam at his acceptance and flopped down onto an armchair next to Harry's own, already dressed to go in Hogwarts's uniform whilst Harry was sure he was blushing slightly from his dressed down appearance of his plaid pyjamas.

"So what caused you to jump so badly? You seemed to be really concentrated on something" Hermione's concern sent a wave of warmth straight to his heart that he couldn't help the small smile that erupted around the corners of his mouth before coming to his senses and quickly thrusting the very short letter under Hermiones' nose who took no time at all to read it and looked up again, a small frown between her eyebrows.

"That was very weird, didn't Sirius say anything else at all, nothing about good luck or stay safe or anything?" Hermione pulled her book bag towards her as she spoke, hand immediately disappearing inside and pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment that she looked over a couple of times before nodding and placing it back in her bag.

"No, nothing. I didn't think he'd be able to tell me how to get through the tournament but a small nudge of hope might have been nice, he was being really weird too like he knows something but he really doesn't want to tell me what it is."

Hermione nodded, furrowing her brow again before reaching across the table to grab Sirius's note again and read it through carefully twice before placing it back down onto the table again, lips pursed and eyebrows knitting together in a way that told Harry she was thinking and that she didn't wish to be disturbed.

After a few moments, Hermione stood up, placing her book bag on the floor beside and beginning to pace back and forth, hands crossed over her chest and throwing a look towards the letter every so often before at least coming to a stop just as Harry was beginning to becoming dizzy from watching her.

"Of course, he's probably worried about the post maybe getting intercepted by someone what with all these other people here, what if someone had gotten the letter by accident and he revealed everything in one letter and left said person with the intense knowledge of what's to come in this tournament..."

"Hermione whilst I appreciate the theory I'm sure it's nothing like that."

Hermione shrugged, a action that Harry had never seen her use much and smiled when she sat down again, pulling her book bag back up again and fishing out a empty piece of parchment, a quill and ink and setting to work, scribbling something down onto the parchment before five minutes later she was rolling up the parchment in her hand and standing, quickly putting her quill and ink away, grabbing her book bag and turning to Harry.

"Could I borrow Hedwig to send a letter at all?"

Harry nodded, watching her as Hermione smiled wide again, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his cheek and turning away, walking out of the common room, the sound of the portrait hole opening being the only thing to drag Harry out of his trance as he placed a hand to his cheek, it feeling warm in the spot where Hermione had kissed it before he realised where he was and jumped up, grabbing his textbook, quill, ink and parchment before running back upstairs to the dormitory to get dressed for the day ahead.

Today was going to be a good day, he was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: So there we have it Chapter 4, sorry if it's a bit shorter than expected, I wanted to keep a little suspense about what is happening but we are getting closer to Harry finally meeting his parents and the craziness that will all pop out of that also with getting a little closer with a little Harry and Hermione romance starting to spark up slightly until they finally will get together, don't worry my lovelies, this will be happening. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be back hopefully much quicker than the latest chapter with Chapter 5 so keep reading and don't forget to leave me a little review letting me know what you think.

 _I just wanted to take a moment to thank the following people who have left me such generous reviews so far:_

 **snowball0709  
** **5SecsOfLARRYcat  
** **lojosmom  
Beyondthesea16  
EmeraldGuardian7  
carriemarie78  
ShadowDrake  
MythStar Black Dragon  
knuckles 8  
XxThe-Crest-Of-AnibusxX  
The Reaping ScytheReader  
Monnbeam**

Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying this story.

HeyAssbutt21


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, me here again with Chapter 5 this time, thought I'd be nice and update with this chapter today due to the lack of updates over the last few weeks and I know quite a few of you are eagerly awaiting what will happen next with Harry and Hermione and Sirius and co so here we go and once again thank you to everyone who has been leaving me reviews and adding my story to their favourites and such, it means so much to me how much this story has took off from the start and I love all of you for sticking with it thus far. Anyway, let's start Chapter 5.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 5**

October 31st 1994 - Sirius

"And that's pretty much all I know" Sirius finally stopped speaking what felt like two hours later, his lips dry and his eyes heavy with the sleep he was surely missing right now but that didn't matter, his best friends were alive and right in-front of him these sort of things didn't happen every day but there was just one thing that he wasn't really sure he understood.

"But I need to ask, how did the two of you, you know well how are yous alive?"

James and Lily looked at each other, the looks of identical confusion evident upon their faces, sure Sirius had told them about how they had died that night on Halloween and how Sirius had arrived at the house to find the house in ruins and his best friend lying on the stairs, dead to the world whilst in the nursery belonging to Harry was his best friend's wife and Sirius good girl friend, Lily, lying on her front, eyes open and unstaring, Sirius had closed her eyes over before he had left, not thinking it was right to leave her like that.

But the one thing that neither one of them could understand was how they were alive, after fourteen long years of believing his best friends were dead, they were in-front of him now.

"Well there's something you need to understand Sirius..."

* * *

 _Flashback - August 1994_

 _James Potter run into the nursery room, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of damage or hurt but the only thing that he could see was his wife, kneeling on the floor, directly in-front of the small wooden cot that James had built for this room, staring at well, nothing._

 _"Lily?" James softly placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, hoping to get a reaction out of her._

 _Lily's head swung round as soon as James put a hand on her shoulder and he stepped back slightly, seeing the utter terror and tears in her eyes._

 _"Lily? What's wrong?"_

 _"James, it's Harry, Harry's gone. What's happening, where is he?"_

 _Lily jumped to her feet, her eyes wide and James's hand dropping from her shoulder. "Harry?"_

 _Lily pulled the cot away from the wall, pushed it back upon not finding anything and instead stormed over to the closet, yanking the door open and weaving her hands through the mess of clothes and toys inside. "Harry?"_

 _Slamming the closet door shut again, Lily looked around the whole room, his eyes widening in terror as each moment brought her no closer to finding her baby boy._

 _"Lily, calm down. I'm sure we will find him"_

 _"Calm down? Calm down? James, don't you understand anything could have happened to him? He could have been taken by anyone, he could have been killed, he could have been..."_

 _"Lily, why don't we try over at Lupin's house?"_

* * *

October 31st 1994 - Sirius

"...And then so after going to visit Lupin and realising that Harry wasn't there, we came here to you Sirius, we had to take a few breaks in-between visits to different places to rest up and eat so that's why it took us so long to reach you but now we need to just know something Sirius, do you know where Harry is?"

Sirius looked between his two friends, hearing that story from the two of them, how Lily had gone crazy, trying to find her son whilst James decided to try and be the voice of reason made Sirius chuckle to himself, it was so strange how far James had come since his Hogwarts days when he had started out as the rebellious child, always getting in trouble and never taking a few moments to think about what he was doing before he did it.

He could understand how terrified the two must be inside though, waking up in a ruined and wrecked house to discover that their only pride and joy had disappeared from his cot somehow within what they must have thought at first had been a few minutes but was in actual fact fourteen years.

"James, I'm not really very sure how to tell you this one so I'm just going to come out and say it and whatever you do, don't interrupt me, after you guys died, Dumbledore decided that it was best for Harry to go and live with his only remaining living relatives and at first that was going to be me until Peter framed me for you're guys murder and so it went down to well Lily, Harry has been living with you're sister and her family for the last thirteen years"

"Wait, what?..."

* * *

November 4th 1994

Harry Potter was going insane, he was pretty sure of it, he was either going really insane or else someone was toying with him because his current predicament was not something he really wanted to be a part of.

What exactly was causing this current bout of insanity? Well Harry was currently sitting outside in the Hogwarts's grounds, looking out over the Black Lake and the courtyard but the worst thing though that though he was sitting comfortably, his view was anything short of comfortable for he was currently lost, staring at two figures standing in the middle of the courtyard, pointing at each other and then pointing at Harry and then one would shrug and start to point a accusing finger at the other again and start screaming at the other person again.

Harry couldn't quite believe it, although he had been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes or so, watching the exchange, it was still rather strange to see two of his best-friends at odds with each other, Hermione trying to explain that Harry really hadn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire and that he just wanted his best friend back and that there was nothing for Ron to be jealous about and Ron stating that Harry was being a major pain in the butt and that he should just go stick his head in the Black Lake and that it would have been nice enough to have been let in on how Harry had managed to get his name in.

In all his years though, Harry had never seen an argument quite like this one, it had started off quiet and just with pointing fingers before it had escalated to where Harry was now, each word becoming louder and louder as it was screamed at the other person and a lot more pointing fingers and hand gestures, something that Harry knew fair well that Ron continued sending them then Hermione might end up slapping him like she did to Draco only a year ago.

Turning away from the argument at least, not really wanting to listen to anymore of it, Harry looked back up at the castle behind him, thinking of it's tall towers and turrets and how much he would love to take Ron all the way up to one of the top towers and throw him off the top, it would sure stop Ron from thinking that he was liar and a cheat who just wanted eternal glory for himself but it would ensure that he would most likely get himself kicked out of Hogwarts for murdering another pupil.

Chuckling to himself at the thought of the tower, Harry pulled his book bag towards him, thinking about maybe doing some of the mountains of homework that he had been given over the past hour from his teachers when an idea came to him.

Abandoning his books within his bag, Harry instead took out a folded up piece of parchment, unfolding and taping it with his wand 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and watching as black lines began to appear on the parchment in-front of him, showing him the whole of the Hogwarts's grounds currently in-front of him and behind, leading into the castle.

Looking over the map - or as Harry had learned to call it, his trusty Marauder's Map and it was true, Harry wasn't exactly too sure what he would do without his map, it was a lifeline that enabled him to sneak around the castle at night knowing where everyone was and it would enable him again now to find a quiet place where he could maybe do his homework in peace away from Hermione and Ron screaming at each other and the majority of Hogwarts's students staring between him and his friends, wondering what was going on - Harry traced his finger over each small place on the map, biting his lip between his teeth and groaning under his breath each time that he saw someone in whatever place looked to be empty enough.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry tapped the map again 'Mischief Managed' although it was quiet the opposite, Harry for once hadn't managed his mischief this time, he was no closer to finding a quiet spot away from someone than he was to understanding Hagrid's strange fascination with weird and mysterious creatures, it was almost like everywhere he tried to look on the map, the map didn't want it to be free, like it wanted him to sit in silence and listen to the fight which Harry was pretty sure was not entirely fair, he hadn't had a moment's rest since his name had came out of the Goblet and now there were arguments happening more and more and even his godfather was acting strangely towards him.

All in all, Harry was pretty sure that his week sucked harder than anything else in his entire life minus the whole his parents dying when he was only a year old, being sent to live with the Dursley's, his godfather having to go on the run after the real reason his parents were dead had escaped yet again and the worst one, Voldemort trying to kill him three times already.

Okay, maybe saying his week sucked was a bit of a understatement but it wasn't the greatest week he had ever had at Hogwarts, sure he had had worse when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin in his second year but back then at least he had had Ron by his side and he didn't have a weird feeling around Hermione, she was his best friend and nothing more but now, since his name had came out, he would have given anything to go back in time and do it all over again, being seen as the heir and being younger, just to have an easier time of it all, it wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

"He is impossible."

Hermione stormed back over, dropping down onto the grass beside Harry who moved his book bag again, looking round at Hermione with a small, sad smile.

"I did try to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"Shut up Harry. I'm sorry I didn't mean that Harry, I'm just really annoyed at him, he says he wants to talk to you and then screams at you and then says he wants to talk to me and does the exact same thing, why are guys so strange Harry?" Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry blushing a deep shade of scarlet, thankful that Hermione couldn't currently see him.

"I erm... I'm not too sure."

And that was true for Harry, he wasn't sure why all guys were so strange but the bigger thing he couldn't understand was why girls were just as if not more strange than guys, they seemed to act like they were friends with you then the next second they would kiss you on the cheek and hug you tight and act like there was something more to the story then the next second they would be right back to their old ways again.

It was official...

Harry was never going to understand them.

* * *

A/N: Okay please don't hate me, I know that this chapter wasn't very long either and it might be very confusing with all the jumping back and forth but I promise you guys that this is going to change come next chapter, we finally know what happened when James ran upstairs and how they got to Sirius's house so now I will be focusing more solely on Harry starting to slowly prepare for not only the first task but also trying to deal with his emotions with Hermione and Ron and how all this will be a slow lead up to the pivotal moment of Harry finally seeing his parents again but not really understanding it all. Anyway, I think I've blabbered on enough so don't forget to leave me a review letting me know what you think and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can...

Love all you guys..

HeyAssbutt21


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So guys, I'm so sorry about how short these past few chapters have been, I've just been trying to kind of get the information slowly out without giving away too much information, now however we are going to start getting more into Harry's preparing for the first task with the dragon and of course the biggest thing that I know of all you have been most looking forward to, James and Lily and Harry all finally meeting each other. Anyway enough of me, here we go, on with Chapter 6.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 6**

November 10th 1994

Harry awoke on the morning two weeks before the first task was to begin, covered in sweat, his whole body shaking and tears sliding down his face, the reason for his current breakdown was still very unknown but the main thing that he was aware of was that he had stop his body shaking and stop the tears as fast as he could before they overtook his entire day and he had no chance to make sense of them.

Sitting up, Harry blindly reached out to grab his glasses, placing them on his face and taking a deep solid breath as he slowly got his breathing back under control.

What had happened, Harry thought to himself as he absentmindedly wiped at his face, feeling the wetness of his tears until he finally felt sure they had all stopped and run a hand through his hair, groaning softly to himself as he felt how sweaty even his hair was.

Slowly coming to a stand-still, Harry walked over to the little sink at the edge of his dormitory, letting the water run for a few seconds before taking a handful in his hands and splashing it up on his face, regretting it next second as water splashed into his glasses and down his neck, shivering from the cold.

Turning off the water, Harry pulled a towel from next to him and dried his face off, being sure to get everywhere, even under his glasses and neck until he was sure he was quite dry again and lay the towel down on the worktop beside him, placing his hands on either side of the sink and looking down into the basin, trying his best to pull back bits of his dream from the night before but try as he might, he couldn't bring them to the front of his mind, they just seemed to all fall away like cobwebs leaving him falling into a deep nothingness.

It wasn't like Harry had ever had a bad time remembering really bad dreams that he'd had before, it just seemed that most of the time, these dreams ended up being something that he had forgotten about during the day or ones he didn't want to remember and would push to the back of his mind but this one had been different, he wasn't sure how, couldn't really remember how different exactly but he knew that it had to have been different to cause such a reaction from him.

Pulling his hands away from the sink, Harry ran his fingers under his glasses, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and it was only now that he turned round, looking over the other four beds in the room with him, all of which were empty, even Ron who usually waited, Harry shook his head, almost forgetting that part, of course, Ron wasn't speaking to him anymore because he was acting like a child.

Sighing softly, Harry walked back over to his own four-poster bed, picking up his watch from the bedside and staring down at the time which read back to him, twenty past ten, that made sense as to why the other beds were empty but it was a Thursday, most of the boys ended up coming back to their beds after breakfast or maybe they didn't want to because he was here but that silly, it was only Ron who wasn't talking to him, that was hurting his head.

Harry shook his head, thankful in a way that none of the other boys were there and walked to the edge of his trunk, pulling it open and pulling out fresh clothes, getting dressed and buttoning his robe before walking down into the common room, smiling when he saw Hermione sitting down in a seat by the fire, Crookshanks curled in her lap and reading a book.

Harry slowly walked up, plopping down in the seat next to Hermione who jumped slightly, Crookshanks jumping from her lap with a slight hiss and running away, before closing over her book and looking round at Harry.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said with a strong smile to Harry who smiled back, he couldn't help it, no matter what mood he was in, Hermione could always make him smile.

"I think you might have missed breakfast but we could still go down to the Great Hall, see if there's any small portions left?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't mind if he had missed breakfast, he kind of didn't want to go somewhere where Ron might be and he definitely didn't want to leave this comfy warm chair or being next to Hermione like this, it left him with another warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew he should be thinking about other things but Hermione was the main focus on his mind currently.

"So, have you started you're potions homework?" Harry's mind was yanked out of walking romantically hand in hand with Hermione down Hogsmeade when she said and he had to mentally shake his head to remember what she had asked.

"Nope, not yet but let me guess, you've already finished it?"

"Yep, finished all my homework last night and wrote a couple of letters then came back up here and went to bed"

Harry nodded, his day had been less impressive, he had gotten a detention for dropping a jar in potions and had to spend an hour cleaning Snape's store cabinets then spent half an hour walking back up to Gryffindor Tower, taking longer as Peeves decided to upend a suit in his way five or six times, making him take a few detours nearly ending up in another part of the castle altogether before finally getting back, exhausted and changing into nightwear before collapsing into bed.

"Hermione, don't you ever just I don't know take a break from studying and just have some fun? You know the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, maybe we could go together and go get a Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks or even Tea from Madam Puddifoot's?" Harry had really started off with trying to get Hermione to take a more open feature to having fun and the next thing he knew, his mouth was opening and words were tumbling out faster than he could imagine.

Hermione looked around at him, quizzically, her eyes boring into the side of his head as he turned away, not wanting to see her sad smile or worse still, her laughter.

"I'd love to Harry, anyway I'd better go to the library, need to take a book back, I'll see you later" And before Harry knew what was happening, Hermione had lent over and kissed his cheek, Harry feeling his whole face flush and he ducked his head, coughing into his sleeve for a few seconds before looking back up at Hermione's retreating back.

"Wait... Hermione..."

* * *

Five minutes later had Harry chasing after Hermione, catching her just on the stairwell to the sixth floor and grabbing her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hi Harry" She smiled again and Harry smiled back, he really had to get a hang of the whole her smiling, him not smiling back like a complete creep thing.

"Hey, erm so you're going to the library? Mind if I come along?"

Hermione turned straight to him again, a quizzical look in her eyes "Why? Harry you never want to come to the library with me?"

"Erm well, I was thinking about getting a head start on my potions homework."

"But you don't have you're bag with you" Harry could have whacked himself on the head for that one, no he didn't have his bag with him but he had to come up with something fast or else Hermione was going to start getting suspicious.

"Did I say Potions, I meant" Harry coughed slightly "I want to get a head start on this first task, I think it'd be good to figure out how I'm going to get past this dragon, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, her face brightening immediately, "Of course that'd be a great start and I could help you too after I take back my book, we're in this together."

* * *

12th November 1994

Harry waited on the top steps of the Entrance Hall that morning, waiting for Hermione, dressed down today in a pair of dark denims and a light shirt, his travelling cloak fastened over the top, Harry continuously playing with the fastens on his cloak, thinking about how nervous he was about today.

He had awoken at six o'clock, went for a shower, dressed, fixed his hair into an agreeable state and then went down to get some breakfast before going back upstairs, giving himself a quick check over and throwing his travelling cloak back on, ready to go by about half eight and now Harry had been standing in the same spot for almost an hour, checking his watch every few seconds.

He and Hermione had agreed to meet at ten o'clock in the Entrance Hall but knowing Hermione she would most likely be early.

Harry looked up that second from the fasten on his cloak to see a fresh faced Hermione walking out of the Great Hall, her curly hair loose and slightly straighter, giving her hair the look of a thousand wishes whilst she was dressed down in a grey and pink jumper, blue denims and even a travelling cloak around her own shoulders.

Hermione walked up to Harry, giving him a small smile and Harry smiled back, fighting the urge to grin like a maniac this time and instead looked her up and down, smiling a little bit more.

"Hermione... wow, you look... wow. I mean you look amazing."

Hermione blushed, looking down at her hands and twisting them together in-front of her, a small blush crawling up her face that begun to burn brighter after Harry took one of her hands in his own, finally looking up at him again.

"Thanks Harry... erm Harry?" Harry squeezed her hand slightly, silently telling her it was okay and she could tell him whatever was on her mind. "Harry, there was just something I was wondering, Harry is this like a date?"

Harry silently chuckled to himself, pulling on Hermione's hand till she was mere inches away from him and he leaned in, giving Hermione a soft kiss on the lips.

"Does that answer you're question?"

Hermione was scarlet but she still managed a small smile and a nod.

"Yes. Yes, I do believe it does."

* * *

Later on by mid-afternoon, Harry and Hermione had been to Honeyduke's sweet shop where Harry had bought Hermione a large box of chocolate frogs shaped like a heart, had a few laughs and hugs in Zonko's over some joke firework's that zipped and bang and whistled when it went off and now Harry and Hermione were sitting across from each other in a tea-shop that Harry had never been to but had heard the name of, Harry sipping on a large cappuccino whilst Hermione nursed a Hot Chocolate and a scone.

"Harry" Harry placed his coffee cup down onto it's saucer again, giving Hermione his full attention once again.

"I was just want to say that I'm really glad we did this, I've really liked you for a while and I thought I was making subtle hints by kissing you're cheek and holding you're hand and spending more time with you."

Harry smiled again, placing his arm on the table, hand up and was more than happy when Hermione leaned over, taking her hand in his and using the other one to sip her hot chocolate and take a few bites of her scone.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something, I'm so glad we're doing this too and I'm so happy that you agreed to go on a date with me and I don't care if this makes me sound like a girl but I really like you too Hermione and I would be the happiest guy in all the world if you would..."

Harry wasn't really sure how exactly it happened, one second he was about to get ready to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend and the next second, he was looking up in something akin to slightly dejavu and confusion as a young woman walked into the tea shop, her red hair framing her face and green eyes so much like Harry's own that he had to blink a few times just to make sure he was definitely seeing this.

A young man of twenty one walked in behind the woman, laughing with her, his dark hair untidy and sticking up at the back from what Harry could see whilst his hazel eyes shone from their place behind the man's round spectate glasses.

"Hermione." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand who immediately turned to look the way Harry had just been looking and her eyes widened in shock before narrowing more into confusion and self doubt.

"Harry, who are they?"

"I'm not too sure" Harry stood up, placing his travelling cloak back around his shoulders, starting to walk towards the couple "But I'm going to find out."

"Harry" Hermione hissed after him, trying to pull him back but it was no use, Harry was determined to find out who these people were because for some reason that Hermione couldn't explain, she was sure that she had seen that couple before in a picture or something but that was impossible, wasn't it? All Hermione knew for certain was that Harry was about to go find out and she would be right there for him when he did.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the major cliffhanger here guys, I felt like being kind of mean and leaving you with a sort of oh my god moment, so anyway here we have it, Harry is about to go meet someone he has never properly met before and he doesn't even know why he wants to know these people, he's just thinking they look similar to him. To be continued and don't forget to leave me a little review telling me what you think and what might happen next.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the longer wait than I anticipated, I was really trying to work on the best way to sort out what is going to happen next in this story and what direction I'm going in but anyway, I'm back now with a solid plan and we're now onto Chapter 7 so here we go and for people asking about Lily and James, you'll find out soon how they were able to go into Hogsmeade. So here we go.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 7**

October 10th 1994 - James and Lily

James and Lily Potter had been planning something like this for a number of weeks now, ever since they had found out that their one and only son, Harry was actually alive and had survived Lord Voldemort's killing curse which had rebounded upon Voldemort himself sending him fleeing in an barely alive state and that Harry had taken him on twice more since then, James and Lily just knew that they had to go find their son and see him, even if it was just a glimpse, they just had to.

Now that the day was here, however, the day they were actually planning to place the Disillusionment charm upon themselves and travel out to Hogsmeade - Sirius had informed them through Harry that Harry's upcoming Hogsmeade visit would be occurring this weekend and it would be the best time, hopefully - to see their son for the first time in fourteen, they were terrified.

It was normal, James knew this as well as anyone else that it was normal to be terrified of the upcoming trip, what if the charm wore off before they saw Harry, what if someone spotted them and found out they were alive and told someone in Hogsmeade and it made its way all the way back up to Dumbledore who told Harry who James was sure would never believe it and ignore it all eventually screaming at them when they did show up, if that happened, James wasn't sure he would be able to handle something like that, Harry was his one and only son and he wanted him to get to know him through him, not finding out from someone else and definitely no shouting match, anything else though was much appreciated.

On that frosty Thursday morning, James was the first awake, placing his glasses on and sitting up in the old, mouldy bed - in the guest room that Sirius had so kindly cleaned out for him and Lily after they had first arrived and now that Lily and James had placed what they had inside the room and had Lupin purchase them some robes and clean clothes from Diagon Alley, the room at least looked rather lived in compared to an outsiders room - and looking over his shoulder at his sleeping wife, smiling to himself as he quickly got out of bed, cuddling her back up in the covers and walking over to the full length mirror in the room, ruffling the back of his hair up with a smirk on his face before chuckling quietly and flattening his hair back out again as much as he could and setting about quickly and silently getting dressed and leaving the room to go grab some breakfast before Lily woke up and they would be on their way.

Reaching the kitchen, James was surprised to find that the room was empty, cold and soulless, Sirius was usually up and around by dawn each morning but seeing as how they had retired rather late the previous night, James wasn't too surprised that his friend could do with the extra sleep.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket, James pointed it at the teapot and flicked his wand to assemble some breakfast items together before sitting down at the table as his breakfast flew out onto his plate followed by a cup of tea landing beside him and James dug into his food, thinking about the day ahead and just what exactly he and Lily were about to do.

He couldn't quite believe it, he had dreamed about a day such as this one for not as long as he had thought he might have, finding out that you died when you're own son was merely a year old really gave you a lot of retrospect, something that James had realised in the past few weeks and months, you really had to make the use of everything because you never knew when it could be taken away from you, but he was still terrified about seeing his son for the first time.

"Crap" James hissed as he got lost in thought, levitating the tea pot back up and accidentally spilling some on his brand new jeans instead.

Flicking his wand again, James got the tea stain cleared away and watched carefully as the water was poured into his cup before sitting back and placing his wand on the table beside, putting his knife and fork down again and planting his face into his hands and groaning.

"Prongs, you look like someone just told you you had to dance with the giant squid, what's going on old friend?"

James looked up as Sirius walked into the room, dressed up in a suit today and his hair hanging limp around his face, giving him an old and gaunt look to his face.

"I'm not too sure Padfoot, just feel like I'm about to walk into uncharted territory and I'm terrified at what Harry might say to me when he sees me."

Sirius sat down in one of the stools opposite James and flicked his wand, two slices of bread landing on his plate completely toasted and smeared with butter before conjuring up a very large glass of butterbeer.

"Well I can assure you, he won't be jumping for joy into you're arms, if the charm goes well then he won't see you until you walk into wherever he is and then you will have to be careful not to be seen by anyone else, but he will be happy that you and Lily are not as dead as he thought and that you want to talk to him" Sirius smirked and downed half his glass before placing the glass back onto the table and taking a bite of his toast.

"You always know how to make me feel better old friend" James laughed and drank some tea, placing his cup back down again and looking out of the window of Number 12 Grimnuald Place, it was still strange to him how his friend had ended up back here but he didn't actually mind it as much as it had given him and Lily a place to stay that kept them out of the way of nosing stares.

But Sirius was right about one thing, Harry definitely wouldn't be jumping for joy when he saw him, from what he had learned, Harry was rather headstrong and unwilling to just trust someone based on what they said, he had to get to the bottom of it which lead to a slim select few that he actually did trust.

So yeah, Harry wasn't going to be a very easy egg to crack.

* * *

12th November 1994 - James and Lily - Afternoon

James had been the one to do it, he knew as well as anyone else that he had to do it, that Lily's hand had been shaking too much so he had to be the one to put the charm upon each of them.

He could still remember the feel of the charm as it hit him, that cold feeling of unease like a ghost had just passed right through him and then his whole body was blending in with the furniture within Sirius's house and even outside, it was like he was becoming one with everything, even Lily had looked very strange blending in with the fence.

Now however they were here, James and Lily had disapparated together under the cover of the charm after waving a quick see you later to Sirius and a few seconds later, they were standing in the busy Hogsmeade street, watching shoppers bustle past and the occasional Hogwarts student seen traipsing past with many bags in their hands.

Eventually daring to take a step forward, James edged around the very edge of the village, taking care not to bump into anyone whilst he could see behind him, Lily following on carefully, watching each and every shop that they approached, biting her lip in worry and fear.

James closed his hand around his wand, taking his steps extra careful just as he heard a soft girlish laugh and turned on his heel, seeing a young girl of around fourteen walking into a small tea-shop, her curly hair hanging around her shoulders and accompanied by a young boy who looked not much older than her with a mop of dark hair and horn rimmed glasses that looked very similar to his own.

Edging closer to try and find out what the two were saying, James held his breath, making sure he wasn't to be heard over the other shoppers and hoping that maybe this might be the reason why he had came here in the first place.

"...Harry" The girl had her hand clasped in the others and James stopped when he heard the name, staring at their hands.

"I'm sure you're going to love this place, it's amazing."

James waited until the two had walked inside the tea-shop before turning round to Lily who was slowly approaching him.

"Lily, I think that's Harry, I just heard someone say Harry and he looked like me but he had you're eyes, I think it's our son."

James looked into Lily's eyes, seeing that they were already swimming in small tears but she still held herself tall and firm as she looked towards the tea-shop."

"So let's go in there and find out or what are we waiting for?"

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

So James took the first step forward, already starting to feel the charm fade off his being and smiled to himself.

It was time to find out the truth.

* * *

A/N: So I know I said that we could be getting more information next chapter about what's happening but since so many of you seemed to be wondering, I thought I'd write this little chapter from Lily and James's perspective so you know how they got to Hogsemeade and everything but don't worry, next chapter will be the two meeting and how things will go down from there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave me a little review letting me know what you thought.

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, has it really been that long since I've last updated? Yikes, seems I lost track of time and I apologise immensely for that and hope that I still have you're attention here and now, so anyway let's get on with things and I hope you enjoy this next chapter despite the long wait.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 8**

12th November 1994 - Hermione

"Harry" Hermione hissed again at her retreating friend's back, watching with a slight keen interest but also a little bit of nervousness as Harry approached the couple that had just walked into the tea shop who seemed to be a little more out of sorts but Hermione knew deep inside her being that something else was going on here and that the couple were someone that Harry had to meet.

Fidgeting about slightly with her coffee cup, Hermione watched as Harry slowly approached the couple, stopping mere inches from them and taking in low, hushed voices for a few seconds before the woman with bright red hair started to cry slightly, big wet tears sliding down her face and her hands slightly shaking whilst the man beside her, seemed to take a few steps backwards almost like in disbelief, Hermione silently wishing she had the ability to hear Harry from this very spot.

For no more than a few more minutes, Harry continued to talk to the man and woman before Hermione heard him bark out a laugh, turning on his heel and walking back to the table, grabbing Hermione by her arm and dragging her outside, Hermione having to run in between trying not to slip and slide as Harry pulled on her arm and trying to leave some money for the coffee's too.

Once outside, Hermione finally pulled away from Harry's death-vise, rubbing at her arm slightly from where Harry had grabbed at her arm and proceeding to stare Harry in the face, waiting for him to say something.

"Harry?" Hermione couldn't wait any longer, she just had to know and judging by the look on Harry's face, if she didn't ask now, he would curl into himself and ignore everything and everyone for a long while, trying to figure out what was going on and why this particular thing was happening to him, right here and now.

"What happened? Who were they?"

This seemed to do the trick as Harry finally looked up from where he had been staring at the ground for the past few minutes and stared into Hermione's eyes, a look of utter disbelief now completely etched over his face and a small bark of laughter erupting from within.

"Wasn't really much special, they were just trying to tell me that they were my parents..." Harry laughed again, bringing a hand up to run through his hair, gripping at the ends for a few seconds.

"But how could they be my parents when my parents are dead" Harry looked down at his feet, lightly pulling at the ends of his hair before turning his head back up to look at Hermione once again. "They're dead!"

It was much like a scream echoing throughout the whole of Hogsmeade and even Hermione jumped slightly, for she hadn't been expecting Harry's loud voice, she knew fine well that Harry was going through a lot of stress due to the tournament and having his name come out when he hadn't really meant it to then Ron turning his back on him at the wrong time and now the two of them had been on a perfect date, Hermione pretty sure that Harry had about to ask her to be his girlfriend when the ghost of parents past had wandered in and completely ruined everything apparently but that just wasn't possible, Hermione knew as well as anyone, well maybe a little bit more than two people who had died almost fourteen years ago couldn't just rise from the dead, living and breathing amongst the living again but even she had to admit that it was a little strange how she and Harry had been the ones to see the couple walk in and how they both had felt the weird pull towards them as if something was different about them.

But the one thing that Hermione still couldn't get her head around was how much the couple had looked like James and Lily Potter judging from pictures that Harry had showed her of the two together holding a little baby Harry before their awful demise at the hand of Voldemort but at the same time, Hermione knew well how many people out there held a grudge or two against Harry because he had survived Voldemort's curse and it had rebounded on Voldemort, causing the other to flee and Harry to be left a lighting bolt scar and since then a bunch of things including Voldemort twice in different forms had tried to kill him and Hermione knew it wasn't the end of it so there was always the chance that these two were just pretending to be the reincarnation of James and Lily Potter to get Harry's guard down and then take him down, it was always possible but Hermione had seen the emotion in the woman's eyes as she had lay eyes upon Harry and Hermione knew that look very well.

It was love.

Pure and utter love that made you want to do crazy things for one person and don't care what anyone else thinks ever and just know you would die for said person and Hermione knew she had seen that look in the woman's eyes as she stared at Harry, seeing her own little son finally for the first time, Hermione knew the look well as it had been her own look that she had been trying to hide for quite a while around Harry, instead opting to planting a fake smile on her face and then whenever Harry had his back turned, the look of love would return and she knew she would do anything for him.

Yep, that was the very same look.

"Well..." Hermione knew it was her time to speak and the words shocked even her as Harry gave her a slight look of well what, are you actually going to believe this, are you really going to believe this isn't an impostor.

"Look Harry, I know you're going to shoot down the idea really fast but what if maybe this isn't some sort of trick, what if this is the real thing, now I know what you're thinking, I don't fully one hundred percent believe it's them either but don't you think that the most you could do is actually go back in there and talk to them and see what they have to say and decide from there, I know you have a lot going on Harry and I wouldn't trust it either but you should know what you're own family would say to you."

Hermione could tell right after she spoke that the next best thing was to shut up and let Harry have a little think about what she had said before nudging him a little bit more if needed for what he was going to do, Hermione would have loved nothing more than to leave Hogsmeade and leave behind the apparent impostor's but it was up to Harry in the end and she would be there for him no matter what.

She wasn't too sure if it was minutes or hours later but eventually Harry's glare died down and he leaned back against the frozen wall behind him and sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of white air before he stood straight again, looking once quickly into the tea shop at where the couple still stood, looking uncertain whether they should move closer or not before turning his attention back to Hermione and shaking his head.

"I'm trusting my own head here Hermione and my mind says that I shouldn't trust them so I'm sorry Hermione but I'm going to have to disagree with you on this one, let's just get out of here, I don't think I can put up with anyone else lying to me today."

And with that, Harry stalked off, his cloak billowing in the slightly breeze and catching on rough pieces of snow and dirt whilst Hermione watched on for a few moments, a few tears slightly in her eyes, she wasn't sure why she was crying over this but the next second, she found her feet following Harry's without a second glance backwards at the retreating tea shop, lip between her teeth as she tried her hardest to catch up with Harry who was taking about five steps to her every two without so much as a glance back and he didn't look back, not even once he reached the outskirts of the village or when Ron violently barged past him nor when Hermione had to stop for a few moments to catch her breath and watch as Ron's facade faded once Harry was out of sight and he looked down, obviously feeling bad for his maybe soon to be friend again before catching himself in the end, putting his annoyed face back in place and charging on, not even taking a second glance at Hermione.

And that along with all the things that had been happening to Hermione lately really hurt, she was so sure that Ron and Harry would have made up by now, that Harry would have asked her to be his girlfriend and that Harry would have been safely pulled out of the tournament and that things could back to the way they had been, the three of them in The Three Broomsticks, having a laugh and a a joke about some of the homework, most of which Harry and Ron wouldn't have even started yet whilst Hermione whilst still giggling would reprehend them, telling them that they still had to start and finish it no matter what subject or Professor it was for. Then afterwards, the three would walk around Hogsmeade, looking in some shops before heading back to the castle for Dinner but that didn't seem to be the case.

Hermione eventually caught up with Harry at the top of the Grand Staircase once the two were safely back inside the castle and Hermione darted forward this time, grabbing Harry by the edge of his travelling cloak and turning him round to face her.

"Harry, slow down. I've been trying to catch you since you ran off, I thought were leaving together."

Hermione didn't really care how babyish it made her sound, she was well aware that Harry was in a mood and didn't usually listen to anyone but maybe this time would be different.

"I'm sorry Hermione... I just can't do this anymore."

And with that Harry turned on his heel, ripping Hermione's grip from his cloak and walking up the rest of the stairs and away, leaving Hermione to stand bewildered in return, he couldn't do what anymore?

"Harry!"

And Hermione chased off after him.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you don't hate me too much with this other little cliffhanger, I promise they will stop soon, there's just a lot of confusion between everyone right now but I promise you guys that everything will get sorted out all right in the end you can count on it and see what happens next chapter with Harry and Hermione and Lily and James and even Ron...

I hope you're looking forward to it as I am to writing it and I'll see you all next time.

Until then,

HeyAssbutt21


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again, thought I'd give you another update on this story and make you guys smile at seeing I have updated, I really hope you are enjoying this story and I'm really sorry if it's been feeling rather strange lately but I swear things will make sense in the end, you just need to wait and see what is happening, I promise everything will be explained eventually so just stick with me on this one and enjoy Chapter 9.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 9**

12th November 1994

"Harry" The voice hissed and Harry screamed slightly before darting up in his bed, one hand clutching his scar in pain and the other gripping a fistful of his bed-covers, it all had been a dream, a strange and very much mixed up dream but a dream none-the-less.

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry tried to get his thoughts back in order as he looked around the room at large, he was definitely still in his dorm room at Hogwarts, he hadn't gone anywhere, not even Hogsmeade or on his date with Hermione yet.

Wait, was his date even supposed to be real? No, he remembered talking to Hermione just yesterday about it and how much they looked forward to it, had that only been yesterday though?

Shaking his head, Harry carefully got up out of his bed, walking over to the fountain in his dorm and sticking his hands under the faucet realising in the next second that he had went second he had went to bed with his glasses on when he yanked his hands up to his face and instead ended up with a steamy face full.

Harry sighed and took his glasses off, placing them atop the faucet and immediately regretting it, his eyesight was really bad without his glasses but at the same time, he needed to splash some water on his face and this was the only way how that he was aware.

Trying again with some water, Harry splashed his face about three or four times, just trying to get the strange images out of his mind and focus instead on today.

He couldn't do with any more of these weird dreams of his, every night since he had went to bed he had been having strange dreams about his parents, dreaming that they were alive somehow after Voldemort's curse and then how they had came to see him in Hogsmeade and scared the living daylights out of him and told him that they were alive and he had laughed in their faces, thinking that they had probably just been some death eaters trying to catch him off-guard.

Harry sighed again, noticing he seemed to be doing a lot lately and placed his glasses back on his face and nearly screamed in terror of the image of his mother and father staring straight back at him from the glass window.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Harry repeated the mantra in his head., squeezing his eyes shut tight as he did so before opening them again, noticing that the image was gone and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Turning round to begin to get dressed for the day ahead, Harry stopped short when he noticed something he hadn't before.

He wasn't alone in the dormitory.

Granted it was only Ron and he wasn't exactly looking at him or at least paying him any attention, something Harry was glad of but at the same time, he did miss having his best friend to talk to about all these strange sights he was seeing, he could probably ask Hermione later on but she would probably just tell him to go to the hospital wing or go to Dumbledore.

Harry pulled a light pair of jeans out of his trunk, donning that with a light blue jumper that would keep him warm from the cold air.

Once dressed, Harry tried his best to get his hair to sit at a natural angle, eventually giving up a few moments later and grabbing his book bag with his money bag inside and hurrying down the spiral staircase, nearly bumping into Hermione as he reached the bottom who it seemed had about to come up to look for him.

"Harry. Sorry, hi" Hermione chuckled, playing with her hair a little bit to get a last curl to stay still and Harry noticed how she had slightly tied her hair back for this occasion but kept a few curls loose and was dressed down in jeans and a thin white jumper with a Gryffindor lion attached.

"It's okay, erm I was just coming down to get you, are you ready to go or do you want to get some breakfast first?" Harry blabbered hating how much of a mess he still seemed to become in Hermione's presence despite this being their first date.

"I'd like the breakfast first plus Filch isn't loading out the carriages till nearer eleven anyway, I asked already."

Harry smiled slightly, it was always like Hermione to check up on things and make sure things were in order and know in advance what was going to happen.

"Shall we head down to breakfast?" Harry held out his arm, bowing slightly and wishing in the next second he hadn't for Hermione giggled a little and gave him a strange look.

"Did Harry Potter just bow down to me? Wow, I thought only prince's in fairy tales did that" Hermione laughed again, Harry shaking his head and offering his arm again to which Hermione took this time, allowing him to accompany her downstairs to the Great Hall and where breakfast awaited.

Once arriving in the Great Hall, Hermione let go of Harry's arm walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting down, Harry watching her for a few seconds before moving out of the way to go sit down just as a gaggle of first year Ravenclaw's ran into the Hall, giggling and pushing each other.

Harry sat down, opposite from Hermione and got to work on pilling some breakfast items onto his plate, noticing how Hermione got a plate of porridge for herself and began to dig in whilst it seemed almost as if out of nowhere she had conjured a book - History of Magic textbook by what Harry could read - and was already flipping over the pages eagerly as she eat before putting the book down and slipping it back into her bag just as she finished eating.

Harry eventually finished eating a few moments later and gestured to Hermione who nodded and together the two of them stood up again, walking at opposite ends of the table before reaching the outer doors and Hermione gripped Harry's arm this time in a soft hand and together the two of them walked out of the castle doors towards where Harry could see Filch was beginning to load the carriages.

* * *

Around half an hour later, Harry was frozen to the bone and laughing his head at something Hermione had just said to him and he didn't care that he was cold despite the large bundle of snow that had fallen directly into the back of his jumper.

He was just having such a great time that he could forget about everything else, or at least almost.

Every so often found Harry looking over his shoulder, trying to spy out anyone that could be watching him or out to get him but he couldn't see anything.

Eventually Harry relaxed again, walking hand in hand with Hermione down the busy streets of Hogsmeade, going into a few shops now and then to buy some items and most often just having a look before Harry finally suggested they get the tea now as his hands were beginning to freeze up.

Hermione nodded in reply and the two began to walk back up the path they had taken towards a small antique tea shop, Millie's Tea For Every Occasion, the building was small and round, looking much like the shape of a muggle tea-pot even equipped with a spout and handle and Harry noticed that the stairs leading up to the tea shop in question were shaped like little tea bags, something Harry was glad to see after his uneventful time with tea leaves the year before.

Stepping inside the shop, Harry noticed how all around wizards and witches sat at small tea-pot shaped tables drinking out of cups that seemed to just keep on filling themselves with whatever the drinker had whilst some others shared a scone between each other. It was definitely a couple's place.

Sitting down at a table near the window, Harry and Hermione smiled at each other again, Hermione shaking some hair out of her hair whilst Harry used the time to check his glasses hadn't steamed up too much after the cold outside.

A few moments later, a waitress came over to take their order, Hermione ordering a herbal tea with lemonade and Harry just sticking with the same before taking another look around him, this tea shop was different from the one in his dream but he still had a weird queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach making him feel that something much worse was coming.

Looking around at Hermione again, Harry noticed she had finally stopped getting the snow out of her hair and instead was watching Harry carefully with interest, the other looking at her questioningly.

"What? What is it?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, you just looked so lost in thought, I forgot how you're face goes when you're thinking about something very hard, I keep on expecting to see a little light bulb pop up out of the top of you're head."

Harry had to stifle a chuckle at that, it was so like Hermione to compare him to something like a light bulb, Hermione's brain seemed to constantly light up like one if that was safe and she was constantly running on power like one, always on hand with some sort of new information.

"No, just thinking about this place and how I've never been to it before, it's different than I expected... I mean good different" Harry stuttered at the last few seconds as he noticed how Hermione's face had started to fall at the thought of this place being bad different and this was true, it was good different, not bad.

It was nice to go somewhere alone, just the two of them, where no other Hogwarts's students would dare come near, at least this way he could have his alone time with Hermione and enjoy her company unlike the times in the castle where the constant stares and looks from his fellow classmates would have hindered any chance he could have expected to have.

Harry and Hermione continued to chat back and forth for a good few hours, draining through two or three cups each of their tea before eventually leaving to head back to the castle, Harry feeling a slight warmth as Hermione slid her hand back into his again - that had nothing to do with the tea - and smiling to himself, even more so when they got a carriage to themselves on the way back to the castle and they shared their very first kiss together, Harry's stomach flipping over and over in anticipation.

Unfortunately as Harry knew all too well lots of good things had to come to an end so he was saddened when their carriage pulled up to the front doors of the castle that second, allowing Hermione to jump out first before he joined, walking back into the castle again, breathing in a sigh of warm air that Hermione returned and they both looked at each other, chuckling slightly.

Harry looked away first, a faint red tinge coming across his face that he noticed Hermione seemed to smile more at before he started to walk forwards, getting ready to taste the amazing tastes of dinner when a voice from across the Great Hall made him stop in his tracks.

"Potter. Granger, there you are, I've been looking all over" Professor McGonagall was hurrying across the Great Hall towards him and Hermione clutching at her hat and a look of concern on her face.

Stopping a mere inches from them both, Professor McGonagall looked between the both of them, a look of hysteria crossing her features.

"You'd best come with me, both of you right now."

These words seemed to be the ones that snapped Harry out of his revive.

"What is it? Professor what's going?"

Professor McGonagall almost seemed to be stricken at the news that neither he nor Hermione had heard yet but Harry had a strange feeling he wouldn't like it once he did.

"Potter, Granger. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but it's about Mr Weasley, Ronald or Ron as you call him. You see Mr Weasley was attacked earlier in his dormitory and Mr Weasley seems to be under the impression that it was you who attacked him. Now what can you tell me about this?"

Harry's inside's turned to ice, his body becoming one with the weather outside, he had no idea how to respond to that, him hurt Ron? He knew he wasn't very friendly with Ron right now but he would never, he couldn't ever. No, it couldn't be...

Harry's whole world turned black.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, I promised myself I wouldn't leave off on a cliffhanger again but unfortunately for this part I had to give it this small one, please don't hate me too much guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, two updates in two days hope you guys feel very lucky and remember to give me a little review to let me know what you think and I'll see you next time.

Until then,

HeyAssbutt21


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, hope you guys haven't been plotting some sort of revenge for me when I come back but anyway so where we were? Oh yes Chapter 10 time guys, what do you think is going to happen next? Who attacked Ron and what happened exactly... Oh so many questions so let's get on answer them.

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself**

 **Chapter 10**

12th November 1994

When Harry came to what felt like a good few hours later but was only really minutes later, all he could hear ringing round and round his mind were the last few words that Professor McGonagall had spoke to him before he had fainted.

"..Mr Weasley seems to be under the impression that you attacked him. Now what can you tell me about this?"

Clutching the back of his head from where it had made contact with the floor, Harry found himself surprised to find that he was in the hospital wing and Hermione was leaning over him, holding his hand, silent tears making their way down her face.

"Her...mione" Hermione's head immediately snapped up and she smiled, tears still shinning on her cheeks as she pulled him into a deep hug, Harry in-taking the smell that was just all Hermione before she pulled away and started fussing with his bed-sheet.

"Oh Harry it was terrible, they just brought Ron in and he lost a lot of blood but Madame Pomfrey is doing her best to help him out, she managed to stop the bleeding and now it's just the waiting game and..."

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's fidgeting own one and gave her a sad smile to tell her it was okay and she didn't have to talk at a mile a minute.

"It's okay Hermione, as long as Ron is on the mend we can start by figuring out who done this."

Hermione's hand started to shake again, fresh tears making a new appearance on her beautiful and Harry's heart clenched, wondering what was wrong.

"Harry, they've already made an arrest" Hermione's hand continued to shake and she leaned in closer to him, her mouth inches from Harry's ear.

"Harry, they're arresting you on suspicion of murder. Dumbledore is trying to sort it all out, trying to tell them that we weren't anywhere near by when it happened but until Ron wakes up and tells a better example of who did this to him, you're going to the main suspect" Hermione continued to cry, fresh tears making their way down her face and Harry felt like his whole stomach had just opened up, he couldn't feel anything.

It was like he was numb.

He was going to get arrested for something that he hadn't even done.

Was he going to get kicked out of Hogwarts too?

* * *

Three Days Later

15th November 1994

It had taken three days, three whole days of long shouts in the middle of the castle and three whole days of people running away from him yelling that he was murderer but finally Ron had woken up.

At first Ron had only opened his eyes for a few seconds, coughed slightly into the air and then closed his eyes again and a few hours later the very same happened but then just as Harry had been about to leave the Hospital Wing for the night, Ron suddenly awoke coughing deeply and inhaling a lot of air.

Harry hurriedly called to Madame Pomfrey who checked over Ron, stating that he was no longer in danger but he would have to spend a few days more in the Hospital Wing until they could really be sure that he was definitely out of the woods.

Harry had sat by Ron's bedside for the next few hours, helping Ron lift a glass to his lips and helping him drink it down, wondering why on earth he had been so stupid to be in such a big fight with his best friend when said best friend could have been close to dying.

Well into the next morning, Harry finally started to drop off when Ron coughed again and slowly opened his mouth, clearing his throat a couple of times and Harry sat forward, eager to hear what Ron had to say.

"Harry... sorry... don't... idiot..."

These were the only four words that Ron continued to utter for the next few hours as Madame Pomfrey came around to feed him and check up on him before Hermione arrived halfway through the day with a book in hand and a long list of the days homework she had collected.

Smiling at seeing Ron awake at last, Hermione placed her book down onto the bedside table and gave Ron a small nod that he returned before she sat down next to Harry, taking his hand in her own.

"Any change at all?" Hermione asked, leaning her head on his shoulder and Harry shrugged slightly.

"He started saying a few words earlier but nothing I could really make out but he's been eating plenty so Madame Pomfrey thinks he should be back on the mend, just need to keep an eye on him, make sure he keeps eating and drinking and see what happens from there."

Hermione nodded and leaned forward, pointing at Ron who followed the motion with his finger "Did you hear that Ron? Harry and Madame Pomfrey want to make sure you keep eating and drinking and soon you'll be back to yourself again."

"Hermione... bossy..."

Harry had to stifle a laugh at that watching as Hermione's face went through a myriad of emotions all at once before settling on shock and happiness as she smiled and yet whacked Ron gently on his leg.

"Hush you, me and Harry just went you to make a quick recovery and tell us what happened."

Harry nodded though he was aware that Ron couldn't seen him.

Ever since he had become Attempted Murder suspect number one, he had been dying for Ron to wake up and tell them just what exactly had been going on and what had happened the night he had been attacked.

"Harry... Harry.. Harry..."

Hearing his name over a few times brought Harry back to the present as he realised that Hermione was tugging on the sleeve of his robe and pointing to Ron who had suddenly sat up, a strange look coming over his features, he looked like he was in some sort of trance.

"He told me to tell everyone that it was Harry who done it, that he would be respected by his master if he did it, he told me that Harry was going to die at the hands of the Dark Lord and that no-one would be able to stop it."

"Who told you that Ron?" Hermione pleaded, new tears already starting to surface and Ron seemed to sense it too as he turned his head suddenly to look at them and he had the look of one who had seen too much and yet had not yet seen the whole world.

"Barty Crouch Jr."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's another kind of short chapter, you know me and my cliffhangers, so what did you think of this chapter, bet you didn't see that ending coming did you? So leave me a little review and let me know what you thought and I'll try to have Chapter 11 up as soon as possible!

Until next time,

HeyAssbutt21


End file.
